Hetalia Oneshots: YAOI
by ToAllButNone
Summary: ONCE AGAIN! YAOI! Don't like, don't read.
1. Thoughts on the Other: GerIta

_**Thoughts on the Other:**_

GerIta

_Italy:_

I honestly didn't know what to think when he accepted me as his ally. I was happy, surprised, excited... He was the first person- country or not- who treated me like I was someone.

So I fell helplessly in love. His blue eyes, serious and caring, his soft blonde hair- they show his character well, as do his actions. He is kind, beautiful, amazing.

Si, I love him.

_Germany:_

What first attracted me to him was his laugh. Sweet, smooth, it was like his music, only so much better. He is carefree, and a bit like the wind- he never stays in one place for long.

I've always wanted to touch his hair. I don't know why. It looks like gold, or copper, or a shiny metal that had just been cleaned. His lips are full, always parted by song or to tell me how much he loves me.

Ja, I love him too.


	2. So, He Confessed: USAxEngland

His Confession:

USAxEngland

_Alfred shook with anger. He'd had enough of the English male always shoving him around, like he couldn't do anything for himself. Eventually, he snapped. Declared Independence. No longer- he'd be shoved around no longer. __ But the pained look of betrayal on Arthur's face… he had to have no reaction. The Brit was no longer his guardian. He didn't have to care what he thought. So why did he?_

"SICK?" Alfred shrieked, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S SICK?"

Francis held the phone away from his ear, waiting for a second to see if he was done. "I mean simply that, oui? Arthur Kirkland is sick, so he won't make it to the meeting tomorrow."

Grumbling on the other end of the line, then: "Fine. I'll just... I dunno, dude. Talk to you later." He hung up on the French, running his fingers through his hair. To no one, he made his decision, "I'll just go see him!"

So he did. Ten hours later, he was bursting through Arthur's doors, making himself known. No reply. Quieter, he made his way upstairs, entering Arthur's bedroom. He was laying under the sheets, back turned toward the American. The light drifted through the window, giving the room a soft feel.

"Eng-Arthur? Are you awake?" Once again, there was no reply. Sighing, Alfred brought a chair next to the bed, and left. Soon, he came back carrying a bowl of water and cloth. With a calmness he'd let no one else see, he began to dab at the Brit's forehead, not noticing blue eyes watching him.

"You know, Arthur, when Francis called me, I honestly thought you'd died. What other reason would he call me?" He murmured to himself, "But hey- I'm actually happy you're just sick." Arthur blinked, insulted. Oblivious, Alfred continued on his monologue, "Because if you were dead, what would I do? I'd die too. I- HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE?"

"The whole time, ya git. How could anyone sleep through your door slamming?" Arthur sat up, holding his head in his hand. "Great- I've got a headache now."

"How much did you understand?"

"None of it." A ring of falseness rang in the American's ears, and he asked again. This time, the Englishman sighed, "All of it, okay? You love me. I love you. So what?"

"You love me?" He smirked.

"Yes, ya git. Stop looking at me like that." Alfred leaned over and pressed his lips to the Brit's, soft and careful. Arthur kissed back, then broke the kiss with, "You're going to get sick."

"So what? I'll steal your cold!"

They laughed, happy for the first time in hundreds of years.


	3. Hey Ivan: CanRus

**Hey Ivan**

**CanRus**

Hey.

Hey, Ivan.

Are you still mad?

I can't blame you. I really can't. I'd be killing something.

Would it help to say I'm sorry? Even if it doesn't, I will.

I'm sorry Ivan. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to stay with you.

But if I had, Alfred would've killed you.

I love you. I always have, always will.

Hey.

Hey Ivan.

Do you love me too? Do you forgive me? I understand if you don't.


	4. In the Rain: Spamano

In the Rain

Spamano

Somehow, everything looks magical in the rain.

Somehow, everything seems sadder, quieter.

I stared out at the rain, letting it drench me through my sweater. Past the tomato fields that I barely saw, the dark forest in the back of my land.

"Antonio? Are you alright?" I turned, finding a blushing Romano by the door. He held something behind his back, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm fine, mi amor, ¿y tú? " He nods, turning from me. Turning back around to go back to my dreaming, I hear the balcony door slide shut. Ah, well. At least he was concerned, right?

Soft music begins to play, and warm arms wrap around my body. "You know I can't stand that look, you fucking bastard..."

"Romano? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" He turns me around, taking my hands in his.

With a smile, he answers, "Dancing, Anni, I'm dancing. With you."

In the rain, everything looks magical.

In the rain, magical things can happen.

In the rain, Romano can be caring.

"Anni? You're very tall." We'd been 'dancing' for five songs, silently, just clinging onto each other. "Can- er, fuck... I'm getting you for this...- can you lean down a little por mi?"

I did, noticing how wonderful he smelled. Then, his soft lips touched mine, pulling me closer. He pulled away, leaving me shocked. "I love you, Antonio. I do. Maybe more than Feli loves Ludwig. I can understand if you want me to go, but, I just..."

I cut him off with a kiss.

Some how, I've figured it out.

In the rain, I realize.

He's mine, and I'm his.


	5. Battle: Pustria

**Battle**

**Prustria**

**Prussia and Austria**

That loud mouthed, idiotic albino! Who did he think he was? Kissing me like that! Did he have a death wish?

I banged my head on my piano, the sour notes interrupting the room's silence. Well, that was annoying. Stupid, idiotic Gilbert! Making me not even like the piano! Grr... I'll kill him the next time I see him, I swear! And he deserves it, too!

But does he really? Was it my fault, too? Maybe I was a little unfair. I didn't have to try to take his head off, did I? Besides, those red eyes...they were so deep, so guarded. So sexy.

NO! He did deserve it! I'll tell you that! Shoving me against the wall. Humph. I'll show him. And that wasn't the first time he'd done something like that, either!

Warm arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me off the piano bench and against Gilbert's chest. "Austria, I get it. You don't have to play so angrily. I know I'm too awesome for you."

I threw his arms off me, facing him. "Untrue!"

"Oh? Continue." He smiled, leaning in. Thankfully, his hands were in his pockets this time.

"No. Prussia, leave me alone."

He seemed to think about it for a second, tapping his pale chin. "Hmm... leave you alone and go annoy Hungary...? As much fun as that sounds, I won't."

He took a step forward.

I took a step back. We continued that way until I banged against the wall, and Prussia grabbed my shoulders. "But if you really want me to, I'll live with my brother again. I've already packed," he smirked, "How awesome is that?"

He let me go, walking away. Before I could think, I caught his sleeve, pulling him back. "Not..."

"Not what?"

"You are not leaving, you albino bastard! Not if I have anything to do about it! If I have to, I'll sleep in front of your doorway to make sure you don't!"

And that bastard kissed me. Not as rough as last time, though. Just soft and passionately. Did I kiss back? Well...


	6. Hey Mathew: CanRus reply

_**Hey Mathew**_

_**CanRus**_

__Hey.

Hey Mathew.

Angry? That doesn't even begin to describe the rage I feel, da?

Who says I haven't killed something? Not you, obviously.

If you're truly sorry, you would have comeback. Come back to me.

So what if Alfred threatened to kill me? You are bigger and stronger than he.

Take him down.

Hey.

Hey Mathew.

I don't forgive you.

I don't forgive you because I love you.


End file.
